<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Please don't talk this way about yourself" by Nad98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368836">"Please don't talk this way about yourself"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98'>Nad98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:01:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nad98/pseuds/Nad98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus has a hard time after dragging the others into the courtroom. To his luck Remus is there for him.</p>
<p>
  <i>Part of a little prompt challange I posted on my tumblr <a href="https://mimssides.tumblr.com/">mimssides</a>.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Drabbles [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Please don't talk this way about yourself"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexelore/gifts">vexelore</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Of course, I failed! Of course, the courtroom was a mistake!” Janus cried in vain.</p>
<p>For years he had tried to made himself heard. To raise his voice and get Thomas to listen to him. And now he had listened but he did not understand what he had meant.</p>
<p>Still only saw the villain, the unworthy snake, the ‘Dark Side’. He was stupid, naïve, hopeless to ever think he could win Thomas or the others over.</p>
<p>“Stop.”</p>
<p>Janus blinked his eyes open and saw Remus walk to him. Felt himself being pulled in a hug.</p>
<p>“Please don’t talk this way about yourself,” Remus said and only now Janus realized that he had said his thoughts out loud.</p>
<p>A shudder shook through him and Janus heard Remus’s voice soothing him. Felt how he was picked up and seated with the Duke on the couch.</p>
<p>“I’ll make them pay for this,” Remus grumbled.</p>
<p>Then he softly parted from Janus and gently pushed the tears away from his cheeks. Cradled Janus in his arms, held him close to his chest, to his heart and kissed the top of his head after taking off his best friend’s hat.</p>
<p>Love had to come before wrath.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!</p>
<p>Thanks to my dearest Crow for the prompt and I hope you had fun with it!</p>
<p>I still have some prompts open so feel free to check the <a href="https://mimssides.tumblr.com/post/633724895878119424/mimssides-i-wanna-do-some-prompts-for-drabbles">list</a> and request one I haven't done yet😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>